Senses: Hearing: The Deaf Shall Hear
by Aozoran
Summary: Second in the 'Senses' Series- A battle against Soundwave leaves Ultra Magnus suffering from badly damaged audios. As strong as Ultra Magnus appears, sometimes you need someone to lean on... Is anyone stubborn enough to reach Magnus?
1. Silence

**Author's Note:** I couldn't help it! XD I've rped this pairing before XD Butttttttttt I sooooo had to do more for them XD Omega is going to be like Cerebros and Fortress Maximus. XD having a "head component" XD There will be more short chapters for this one and its set in the same universe as the other Senses story ^^

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot! XD

* * *

The silence was literally deafening.

Mouths moved, speaking to him…

He couldn't hear them. He couldn't hear a word…

He could make out a little of what they said, following gestures, attempting to hide his weakness. His shoulders were stiff and straight, body like an unmoving rock, watching the clean up activities going on about him. Giving an order or two through his internal comms, he could hear the chatter… the voices internally…

But he could look around him…

And all was silence.

And for the first time in his entire existence he felt a burning fear, one that consumed every part of him, leaving him drowning within the quiet. There were so many wounded, so many injured, Medbay was overflowing, all those with any medical skills were being put to work, even those with only first aid skills were being hauled in. Magnus stood leaning heavily against a wall, watching everything flowing about him, his optics picking out the bright form of Ratchet treating a badly wounded Airraid, First Aid soon coming to help, the two moving without a word to each other.

Seeing something like that, sent a jealous spark of something running through his chassis, an emotion he had never felt before. _Envy._ An unexplainable envy that bubbled up at the sight of the two, the Bonded pair were so graceful, working together as one, hands healing… saving lives… loving each other… _Love…_ _What was it like to have a love like that?_ Strong, overpowering, someone who understood everything, welcomed you with open arms and forgave all your failings.

He wanted it.

Craved it.

But his first loyalty was to the Autobot cause. His first thought was of the cause. He had been the one to kill any relationships he had had, none of them had understood him… A big strong Mech who could command an army was not meant to… to ease so gracefully into a submissive role, easily sliding into the awkward… self-conscious and self-denying personality. Ultra Magnus was an Autobot Field Commander, not some… unconfident soldier struggling to believe in his own abilities.

They had been disillusioned with him.

Disillusioned and disappointed.

_Disappointed… _

It hurt… stinging him.

This silence was deafening to him. Allowing all those little voices in the back of his processors to surface, he should have been stronger than this. Stronger…

Soundwave had crippled him. The sonics the Decepticon had put out had fried every audio circuit he had, for a brief moment there had been so much pain he had thought he had been blinded, when he had risen out of the sound, his rifle still smoking, he had frozen. It had been long moments as the battle raged around him that he realised he couldn't hear anything but the calls over his comm. Ultra Magnus's audios had been completely fried, and it would be a long time before his internal repairs were able to repair it…

He should say something… anything…

His optics glanced about him at the gravely wounded and he was determined suddenly. He could handle this, others needed the care of the Medics far more than he did. His audios would repair themselves.

He could survive this silence.

He was an Autobot, he would not fall to something so…

And then he felt it.

Something warm brushed against his arm, jerking him abruptly from his thoughts. It was a soft touch, rubbing against one massive arm, attempting to get his attention, it was clear his name had been called. He almost jumped out of his armour, surprised that anyone had been able to sneak up on him, but he had been so distracted. Gazing down, he felt his Spark freeze in his chest as he looked down at a rather beautiful Mech, slender limbs and coloured in oranges and grey, almost like a sunset over the desert… One with a concerned look in those green optic. He didn't recognise this Mech. Ultra Magnus prided himself on knowing each and every Mech under the command of Optimus Prime, he had just _never_ seen this beautiful being before.

That beautiful mouth moved.

Magnus tried to make out the words… but it was almost completely hopeless… the only word he caught was: _hurt?_

He shook his head. He would be fine… Others needed more help then he.

Green optics narrowed slightly on him, that servo tightened against his arm, tugging Magnus to stand on his own two feet and he wobbled ever so slightly. Those lips pressed into a firm rather displeased line, clearly not believing Magnus. Clearly stubborn enough to face off against Magnus, those servos were sliding over his black and blue armour as far as he could reach, gaining small flinches as those fingers touched sensitive wounds that the giant Mech had been ignoring.

"No… I'm fine, please tend to the others." His words almost rushed together, he could not hear them, could feel his lips moving but could not hear his own voice. It was most disconcerting indeed for him.

A finger slipped together armour plating and abruptly a jolt of hot pain burnt up through Ultra Magnus's frame and he almost yelped. This Medic knew how to make a point, but soon those fingers were stroking softly over the injured area, soft and slow as if attempting to apologise for the action.

_**Let me.**_

Those lips moved more slowly, more clearly for him, clearly knowing that something was wrong. And Magnus found himself being tugged by those fingers towards a recently vacated berth, out of view of most of the rest of Medbay, he went unresisting, knowing he would end up making that unfamiliar bot angry… He was manoeuvred on wobbly legs, before two hands rested square in the middle of his chassis, and he felt a jolt of heat rush through him at the touch, fingertips lightly brushing against his chest plate. Before he was being shoved backwards, the force enough to get him sitting on the low makeshift berth that groaned under his weight.

_**No complains from you. You need care now. If not me… I could get Ratchet.**_

Those lips moved slowly for him, Magnus's attention fixed on them, almost completely transfixed, with a shiver he willingly gave into that touch. The last thing the Autobot Commander wanted was to cause trouble for Ratchet when there were so many others in need of attention.

And hands were suddenly going up to either side of his head, there was a slight tingle rushing through his systems at the touch, a powerful scan washing through him. The feeling of it strangely familiar, he had felt a scan like this before… recently… But his processors couldn't place it. Digits lightly brushed against his audios and lightly touched them, and he didn't react other than to wince sharply after a moment.

Those green optics widened slightly, having had a suspicion, which was now confirmed… A hint when Magnus had jerked so badly when the Autobot usually knew immediately if someone approached him.

A finger tapped against Magnus's internal comm, indicating whether the Mech wished to speak through that… but the transmissions might be picked up… someone might notice… Blaster was being treated nearby… He couldn't… Couldn't risk someone else finding out…

"Please… I can wait." His voice was hesitant and quieter than usual.

_**No. You need repairs now. If I don't do something… **_A small shiver ran through that frame, some idea deeply troubling those pretty features.

And the beautiful medic was dipping around the edge of the barrier to retrieve several repair tools and small components, appearing moment's later, watching as Magnus sagged heavily against the berth, which groaned under his frame. Exhaustion was taking its toll, the Mech however was still presenting a determined and strong front, but…

The Medic sat down beside Magnus, barely two third's the giant blue and black Mech's side, a hand stroking across his arm again, drawing in closer. Those green optics were watching him for a moment, hoping that Magnus would trust him. _Lean against me._ It was a soft whisper that came from nowhere, startled bright blue optics widened before his body instantly obeyed, grateful for the support as his head dripped to allow the other Mech to reach his audio… The Medic was 'leaning' back against Magnus, appearing as if it were the bigger Mech holding the smaller one up.

"I… I apologise, I must have missed the last landing… I am not familiar with you… Medic…"

A charming smile, green optics sparkling at Magnus from out of the corner of his gaze. _**I got drafted into helping.**_ A soft laugh, a gentle shaking of that frame pressed against his. _**I've just have lots of experience with self repairs… Big self repairs. **_

"Big?"

_**I am Omega Supreme. **_

And for one moment, Magnus had the strangest expression on his face. Shock and true surprise. Now this was something even he had never expected. This couldn't be Omega Supreme… but those optics sparkled at him again. Could it really be?

* * *

PLEASEEEEEEEEE review! I hope I got Ultra Magnus's character right any suggestions are welcome!


	2. Stay

**Author's Note: **XD got to looooooooove the romance developing between them. XD Hope you like it! Xd REVIEW ^____^ please! XD I have a few more ideas for the next chapter, some people might start questioning about Omega and Magnus... or at least why Omega is hanging aroudn Magnus. XD Maybe I'll indulge in a chapter of them curled up together xDDDDDDDD I sooooooo want to see that now!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything awwwwww poor me!

* * *

Every processor he owned was throbbing, the last thing he remembered before he had slipped rather embarrassingly offline was fingers... fingers repairing him, allowing him to lean in to keep himself upright. The lights flickered a little about him, it was still deathly quiet, only one or two sounds coming through his comms, he couldn't hear his own inner workings, but he could feel something. Feel the faintest of vibrations running up from underneath his head, the faintest shifting of components. He couldn't help the soft appreciative sound that escaped him, his optics flickered once, brightening as he was coming out of what appeared to be recharge.

His frame was curled awkwardly on the small makeshift berth, aching in places he didn't know could ache... stiff joints protesting, wanting him to stay near that warmth... Oh... Primus... that heat was seeping into his joints as he pressed a little closer.

Suddenly, he realized there were fingertips stroking over his helm, slow and soothing, driving away the pounding throb behind his dimmed optics. His head was in someone's lap, massive shoulders resting against a slender thigh, his frame stiffening sharply as all this seemed to sink into his processors. Someone was holding him. Someone must have remained with him after he had fallen into helpless recharge. It felt good… So good to have someone there with him, his berth had been empty for so long now, he barely stayed in it himself, not being able to stand the… bareness, the loneliness and stillness.

His gaze flickered upwards almost nervously; optics catching sight of that beautiful face again, Omega Supreme... or at least what he understood was the large Guardian's 'head' component by his estimations. He had been unaware of that particular design feature of the massive Autobot, the recent upgrades to the Mech by a team of mechanics showed they had really gotten into the redesigning. Not that he would ever complain! Not when they came up with something this beautiful sleek lines and a powerful engine.

Those green optics were shuttered, head bowed slightly, clearly drifting on the very edge of falling recharge, remaining functional only to sooth him. His hand was lifting to carefully catch those slender fingers, his larger servo swallowing up the smaller one, turning it over gently he shyly drawing it to his cheek for a moment. Feeling that warm fingers curling slightly against his jaw, and he wished only to turn just a little bit more and press a kiss against those warm palm plates. This touch… He couldn't help but want more of it.

A soft gasp and those green optics powered on, the shutters blinked away as those eyes gazed down into Magnus's face, fingers flexing and curling a little about that jaw for a moment before actually looking slightly flustered. Heat rising into cheek plates as his head ducked slightly, glancing about and finding that almost everyone in Medbay was still very much in recharge, the only sound was the faint movements of First Aid as he did his rounds of the patients. The smaller Medic eventually retreating into Ratchet's office, returning to the berth hidden behind some of the shelving, lime green arms wrapping about the smaller frame and pulling him down… Both Medics were exhausted and so was everyone else…

_**Magnus? **_

"Thankyou." He breathed out, his hand reluctantly drawing away from the warm cheek, slowly beginning to push himself upwards slowly, his frame protesting sharply against the movement. He should get to his duty station… They were most likely severely short staffed… "I should…"

**_Go to your quarters._**

The finger was brushing the letters over his forearm, quick and efficient, his sensitive armour picking up each movement, processors analysing it… Magnus couldn't hear that voice… still couldn't hear anything… but he could almost hear those words as they formed across his sensor net.

"Duty… I have duties to…"

_**No, you don't. Your own berth is the only place your going, after a quick stop to get something into those empty tanks for yours. **_

"But…"

_**You want me to stay quiet about your hearing?**_ Those fingers danced across his armour hidden from view as the smaller Mech shifted just a little bit closer. **_Then don't argue._**

Magnus fell silent, any protest dying on his lips instantly at those words, his head ducking slightly, feeling almost comfortable right then. This was a Mech not scared to challenge him, not afraid of someone his size, considering that Omega Supreme was significantly larger than even the towering, dashingly handsome frame of the soldier. And he was finding himself being carefully encouraged to stand, his arm wrapped about those slender shoulders, leaning heavily against Omega as his still partially recovered frame sagged a touch.

The Autobot Field Commander had given up on trying to present a strong front before Omega, there was no need to move as if he were uninjured, there was no one to see… none but the Mech that had managed to get two large cubes of medical grade Energon into Magnus and hauled him through the base until they were at Magnus's quarter. A servo lifted to type in the code, his large fingers shifting slightly to allow and almost inviting Omega to memorise the code.

The door slipped back revealing the chaos beyond, half empty cubes scattered across a bench top, damaged weapons sitting in a pile waiting for his attention… data pads and large diagrams littered every other surface. The place barely looked lived in, any personal items still sat in a cargo container against one wall, the berth looked completely unused. This wasn't home… it was barely a 'house'… impersonal and just a place to refuel away from prying eyes and leave things to read when his office ran out of space.

Omega looked surprised for a moment, before those strong hands were brushing over the warm blue and black armour softly, lingering there, before glancing about him again and spying the cleanser door through on the other side of the 'bedroom'. Those servos were nudging at Ultra Magnus, the bot almost staggering for a moment before finding his feet again, missing the heat of that little body curled against his side.

**_Go clean yourself up… I'll sort out this mess._ **It was written against his back, a fingertip sliding down over the metal in almost a soft caress. **_I won't leave… until your settled._**

Ultra Magnus felt his Spark soar at that, his body following the instructions and also the desire to scrub away at the dust and dirt that coated his frame and repair a little of his paintwork that had been badly scratched up. He couldn't hear anything, but he could feel the faintest vibrations of the other Mech moving behind him, picking up assorted items and attempting to sort them out. He liked the feeling.

Someone else here… someone else to fill in the void that existed within his quarters and his life. He couldn't help the tiny embers of hope flaring within his Spark, he wanted this mech to stay. The envy he had felt over First Aid and Ratchet surfaced for a moment, his optics turning back to gaze at the beautiful Mech behind him, following the slow movements as cubes were being disposed of… things being picked up and sorted quickly.

"Stay."

Suddenly Omega froze, his head lifting sharply to stare at Ultra Magnus, jaw dropping slightly, unable to make heads or tails of this. What did you say to something like that? Especially when it was coming from the usually shy and very 'private' Field Commander.

"Stay here with me, if only for a night. I won't do anything… I just…" His mouth closed suddenly, denta clicking together uncertainly, expression vulnerable, needing… His words were slightly hesitant but it was clear he desired nothing more than to have the other Mech in his arms. "Please… Just for tonight…"

And it was Magnus's turn to freeze when an empty cube that had been in Omega's hand dropped to the floor with a clatter, green optics wide and gazing straight at the other Mech. He had wanted to stay anyway… Magnus's arms unexpectedly found themselves full of a orange and grey form, arms wrapping about his shoulders, curling about them lightly, drawing Magnus's head down enough for warm lips to brush across his face. Warm… tender… happy…

_**I'll stay. For you.**_ Arms were closing tightly about him, Omega surprised to feel his feet leaving the ground, as Magnus stood straight, cradling the smaller Mech to him. _**For as long as you like…**_

_**

* * *

Review ^^ tell me what you would like to see happen XD I soooooooo feel like some snuggling XD  
**_


	3. See

**Author's Note:** Hehehe^^ Just a little reflection moment xD and soooooooooooon LOTS OF CUDDLING!!!!!!! XD

**Disclaimer:** Me no own! *sniffles*

* * *

Magnus was indulging in a long wash, he was filthy to begin with, but the hot water was helping soothe every ache that had taken up residence in his frame. And he wanted to look good, he was not a vain mech and usually cared little about his appearance other than to simply look professional, but the fact someone was staying the night… willing to 'stay as long as he liked'… A jolt of hopeful heat flittered up his spinal plates, wondering if maybe something might grow out of this attraction. Or at least he hoped he might capture the other Mech's interest either physically or emotionally.

He could sense the other presence, couldn't hear the soft sounds, but he could still sense the movement, the other Mech purposefully 'stomping' a little, that little frame making the metal plating beneath him vibrate just enough that Magnus could pick him up. A little shy, he was slowly shifting from under the hot spray, glad to look respectable again in the reflector that hung on one wall above a 'wash basin'.

Leaning against the doorframe of the cleanser, he gazed back through his quarters, which were open planned because of his sheer size, doorways were half impractical, his optics surprised at just how much had been cleaned already and was startled to release… his personal possessions now sat on the shelving alongside any data pads he owned carefully organised… But it was the images flickering against one wall, the 'holo projector' set up…

He didn't recognise half of the images, some were his own from various missions, but suddenly he realised they were not just a still, they were short clips of the Golden Age of Cybertron, being far before his time… even before Ironhide's functional time. _Memory clips?_ Omega had given him memory clips of Cybertron? That was something particular special… It was rare for someone to go to the trouble of selecting and encoding memory files like that for a holo projector without good reason. It truly fascinated him. He wanted to ask all the sudden questions that were welling up within him…

_**Looks like a home now.**_ That finger was stroking across his shoulder softly, just 'speaking' to him like that, already seeming to like it. And Magnus preferred it, he would not miss a word of what Omega said to him, but the best part was the little Mech had to be in close to do it, to touch him… It felt good to be touched… to feel wanted. _**It said your repairs would take an Orn or two… for your hearing to return to normal… That is unless you see Ratchet, I'm sure he could fix…**_

"No, they have enough to worry about right now." He had no idea how he would do his duties like this, but he would manage. He always had before… And as selfish as it sounded, maybe Omega would remain closer to him? "I'll heal, thanks to your truly expert work."

_**Flatterer. **_

Slightly flustered, he was turning slightly, his arms soon wrapping about the slender frame like they had before, Omega seemed rather pleased with the embrace, large hands sliding softly down over the silky grey and orange paintwork. The little frame was surprisingly 'cold', internals just a little more chilled then Magnus's own, his head dipped slightly, catching the strange little quiver. The slender Mech's internal temperature regulators were playing 'frazzle'; clearly Magnus wasn't the only one of the pair to have taken battle damage.

"You're freezing…"

_**I… Magnus…**_ Arms wrapped about that slender waist, he was pulling the warm frame against his own, that smaller body instantly melted against him, face tucking in and letting out a very grateful sound. Blue and Black armour was wonderfully heated, chasing away the chill in his limbs.

"You should have told me."

That face buried itself against his shoulder, small long fingered servos were curling against his back armour, gripping it a little more tightly and clung to him. It was clear; Omega had been far more worried about his own health than worrying about his own… though Magnus worried about the 'bigger' part of Omega… But also…

He was familiar with the fact that Cerebros, the head component of Fortress Maximus did not contain a Spark, the enormous Mech was incapable of moving such a large Spark between his components. Cerebros was almost a drone, lifeless for long periods of time unless directly addressed or control by his main body. But, considering that conclusion… And the shivering frame in his grasp, his fingers splayed out against a spinal plate, fingers sliding ever so slightly beneath that chilled armour, and he couldn't help the smile that came to his lips.

A slow steady throb beneath his fingertips spoke of the Spark that existed within this smaller component, those green optics lifted slightly to gaze up at Magnus. Before lips were lightly brushing against his chestplates softly, cheek rubbing ever so softly against the warm armour. An audio was pressed against his chassis, clearly returning the 'listening' he had just done, a soft murmur of approval, the soft brush of air telling him more…

"You have a Spark." His voice sounded clearly pleased, delighted, his fingers remaining where they were, stroking ever so lightly beneath that armour plating, feeling the small frame melt even a little more into his embrace. "I was…curious. Does your other Frame?"

_**Yes, but the core of my Spark in here in this body as well as my… original personality programming and most of my memory files. The rest of my Spark remains within my 'body', safe just in case I get injured. **_

Magnus was nodding in understanding, almost purring softly as those fingers were stroking against his back armour again, trailing the Cybertronian letters across the warm metal. But… he would have given anything to hear that voice, he remember the deep rumble of Omega Supreme from high above him… but what did this little Mech sound like? What voice came from between those tempting lips? Trying to shake himself from his thoughts, he was surprised just how much power the grey and orange Mech had over Magnus's thought processes. Not that he minded in the slightest…

_**Berth or couch? **_

Despite how tired he was… he wanted nothing more than a chance to indulge in… in cuddling, because it seemed Omega was quite welcome to the idea of it.

"Couch."

A shriek of laughter escaped the Mech when suddenly those big arms were slipping beneath him and lifting him with ease, arms wrapping tightly about Magnus's shoulders, clinging to the Mech. The big black and blue transformer looked delighted as he carried his smaller companion towards the couch that rested up against one wall. The vid screen was flickering on, old Cybertronian programs playing, though he couldn't hear the sound… he could still appreciate the old programs…

Long limbs were stretching out across the couch, the small body sprawled out across him, a hand tugging at a large piece of thick fabric… where had something like that come from? The softness brushed across their armour as Omega curled across Magnus with the 'blanket' spread across both of them it was large enough. There was going to be some serious cuddling rather soon…


	4. Stillness

**Author's Note:** Poor Sunny... I abuse him yet again for the sake of a plot XDDDDDDD LOOOOL (I am working on a post for the other Senses) but I couldn't help having a free hour to update this one XD I just hope people will grow to like it.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own! *sniffles*Please review?

* * *

**_Magnus._**

A finger was lightly stroking over the Mech's chassis beneath the blanket, having rolled over half ignoring the vid in favour of the Autobot sprawled out beneath him, his eyes flickering over those handsome features for a moment. Warm arms were coiled about his frame, digits stroking back and forth against his spinal plates, though he had attempted to get Magnus's attention several times already it was clear all those cogs within the larger Mech's cerebral circuits were turning loudly.

"MAGNUS." Even though he knew he couldn't be heard by the other Mech, the sudden jerk of his body and the vibration of his vocals made the big frame jolt suddenly in response. Vivid blue optics flaring on brightly, staring down at him with horror that he had not caught the requests for his attention. A flash of guilt dawned across those features, head drooping his hands stilling against Omega's back...

**_I didn't know how else to get your attention._ **Servos were attention to sooth the sudden tenseness in Magnus's frame, and suddenly Omega found himself being cradled tightly, the big Mech trembling slightly... afraid? What was there to fear?

"Sorry... so... so sorry... I just..."

**__****Something obviously troubles you, enough that you forget where you are... Do I guess right that all those little gears are turning in your head in a rather non-constructive fashion? **

"Gears... oh... I...?"

Okay, considering his usual coherence and his rather reduce level of 'making sense' and stuttering right then, something was definitely going down with Magnus. Silence was never a good thing where the Autobot Commander was concerned. The smaller Autobot was slowly pushing himself upwards, the blanket flopping about his shoulders as he was shuffling forwards to rest an arm against a chestplate his chin dropping down onto it so he could clearly see that face, their optics meeting steadily.

"I'm sorry to have troubled you. You have no need to..."

**__****Don't give me that, please. **A pout, green optics dimming slightly as his head dropped to press a kiss against that warm chestplate, rubbing his cheek tenderly against it for a moment.**__**** You can talk to me, Magnus, I won't judge you on anything that you say to me. What's troubling you so?**

"I... I... I'm worried... I just... its not you..._Primus..._ your wonderful... " He was still stuttering badly, blue optics dimming, wishing to be able to kick himself for not being able to get his vocal processors under control. "You... you stayed... you... let me hold you..." The poor thing was babbling, his bright optics flashing with a look of self-reproach, expression reflecting his terrible insecurities.

**__****That this is too good to be true?**

A helpless nod in the affirmative.

Reassurance was seriously needed. Magnus was floundering, clearly having found himself in the middle of a rather new and startling relationship that had taken him by surprise. They had suddenly found themselves drawn together like two stars caught in each other's gravity, sucking them slowly together. Omega wanted this relationship, he had attempted one previously, wishing to learn what it was like... his choice in partner had been severely lacking in logic. He was used and dumped... One night of 'appreciation' before Sunstreaker lost interest and chased after other more desirable Mechs. He should have listened to the warnings given to him... but he had been flattered by the attention, flattered by all those words...

**__****You wouldn't discard me right?** He didn't think Magnus would do that to him, those arms immediately tightened about him, fingers curling almost possessively beneath his armour plating, clinging to him and holding him as close as possible.

That head shook sharply, blue optics staring in disbelief, he would never... _never_ willingly let Omega go.

**__****You wouldn't use me... then decide you no longer wanted me...?**

Another sharp shake. Those digits were caressing his shoulders and spinal plating, running in slow circles, his vocal capacitor seemed to have left him as he was asked these rather blunt questions. But it was reassuring him in a surprising way, making him see he would live up to all the things that would make this mech happy.

**__****You wouldn't treat me like scrap? You wouldn't betray me... promising things that you had no intention of keeping? **

"NEVER!"

Someone had done that... someone had done that to his Omega?

A flash of sharp burning anger and jealous suddenly erupted from within his Spark, arms suddenly pinning the smaller Mech against his chassis, cradling that head against his armour just over his Spark casing. Fingers were stroking over that helm, rubbing at antenna softly, desperate to reassure Omega and also was starting to chase away his own feelings of inadequacy.

A smile touched Omega's lips as he was relaxing back against that embrace, enjoying himself right then... pleased with the feeling of those arms about him, cuddling tightly, possessively.

"Who did that to you?_ Who_ was it?" He wanted to take his rifle shove it up their aft and blast them all the way to the pit. Then whatever remained after they had suffered there for their crime would feel the full force of Ultra Magnus's armament. He would not stand for anyone abusing his... his? Was he allowed to think that?

**__****If I told you... you would slag him wouldn't you? **That voice almost sounded pleased with the notion that Magnus was getting a little possessive evne though they were... not even 'together' or so... Magnus thought. **__****Not that I wouldn't like to see his aft on fire... Or that armour of his dented and flaking... **A calming hand was stroking against that broad chest, letting out a low pleased sound, his legs dropping on either side of those hips, settling almost intimately against the bigger Mech, ending up in the curve of that body.... fitting perfectly against him. Omega was not a small Mech, even in this form, but compared to Magnus he was still small...

"Amrour? _Sunstreaker._" The venom in that voice was shocking.

**__****Calm down, tall, dark and heavily armed. I'm a big Mech... I should have listened to those warnings, my fault. **

Blue optics suddenly blinked once, aware of just how... close that small body had shifted to his own. Slender hips rocking ever so slightly against his own and clearly stealing all his anger instantly. "I'll blast him the next chase I get."

**__****No blasting... okay?**

Before Omega was suddenly jumping to a rather wonderful idea. First Aid had had the right idea with teaching the Twins a lesson... though he was only wanting to make sure Sunstreaker didn't decide to 'play' with others again... messing with relationships and making and breaking hearts.

"What are you thinking?"

Magnus was looking slightly flustered, a hand sliding down, a little hesitant before it was pressing square against Omega's aft, shifting him closer with those involuntary movements, the slight shift in the other's frame in an attempt to get comfortable. A hand stroked softly across that smooth aft, watching the heat rise upwards in Omega's facial plates.

**__****Besides how much I like your servo where it is? I'm thinking prank... First Aid's was brilliant... But I'm certain that clever mind of yours... might just be able to help me. **

Magnus playing a prank?

Did he dare?

He caught that hopeful look. It was better than slagging Sunstreaker... And no one would expect it from him...

"Berth tonight... Prank tomorrow."

**__****Berth, hmmm? Does that include you or not? **

"Definitely includes me. It includes you, me and... dancing moves."

**__****Dancing? Sexy dancing? I'm in!**

**__****

* * *

*COUGH* XD not that kind of dancing... the OTHER more fun kind of dancing XD *review*  
**


	5. Shock

**Author's Note: **XD Magnus and big guns. XD I just HAD TO XD (this is for Phoenix) XD *grins* enjoy hope you like a little :D bad ass Magnus!

**Disclaimer:** I donnnnnnnnnt own anything loool. poor me!

Please review! so I know you want me to continue this.

* * *

A soft smile touched Omega's lips as he leaned against the doorframe, just gazing at the Mech that stood in the practice range, not being able to help the way the smile seemed to grow as he studied the tall powerful frame of Ultra Magnus. Last night had been… amazing, though they had not 'faced, he had been charmed and complimented. Who knew Magnus could dance? Apparently the large Autobot had become interested in several interesting styles of human dancing and those strong arms had wrapped about him, drawing him close and... A happy sigh escaped him at the memory file. He had never experienced anything quite like it, never in all his tens of thousands of Vorns had he ever… felt so happy and at peace as he had in those arms…

Magnus was still a little disconcerted, those blue optics glancing towards Omega every so often in worry, looking reassured when he caught the smile being given in his direction. The poor Mech was still without his hearing, head bowed slightly as he just centred himself again. He had been expected to appear that morning in the Practice Range like usual, he would go about his duties as best he could, but he was praying that Omega would stay with him, the comfort the other Mech offered was… almost addictive.

It was much to their surprise that Sunstreaker appeared just behind Omega, the yellow Mech having decided to intrude on Magnus's practice time, clearly wanting to size up the Field Commander. Like a preening peacock, Sunstreaker stepped past Omega before turning his head to gaze down slightly in the face of the sleek orange and grey Bot, a charming little smile coming to his lips. "Good morning Omega…" A finger was actually reaching out to caress against Omega's cheek lightly as if Sunstreaker had a right to touch him, that fingertip tracing a line down to those lips, sliding across them.

Taken aback by the intimate gesture that would have originally melted the Mech who had had a crush on the yellow Twin, Omega almost jerked backwards, attempting to shake off that finger… A hand was swatting at the one that was touching him, attempting to drive it away. But it came back again to caress an antenna before Omega actually took a physical step backwards. "Good morning, Sunstreaker."

Sunstreaker was clearly considering his options of how to 're-charm' Omega feeling quite willing to go another round with the slightly smaller Mech, the yellow warrior remained rather unaware of the pair of furious blue optics that were burning holes right into the yellow back. Those large hands tightening about the slender rifle he had been holding, the weapon giving a soft creaking groan of protest at such abuse. He wanted nothing but to go over there and…

But he caught the flicker of those beautiful fingers, understanding the situation instantly.

_Wait. _

A rather dangerous smile flickered over those lips for a moment, nodding slightly before turning back his frame shifting slowly as more hidden weapons systems were being revealed, the rifle subspaced and the largest slagging rifle Omega had ever seen appeared in Magnus's hands.

"Sunstreaker, why don't you join me? I would welcome a challenge." Magnus was actually calling out to the yellow Mech, watching Omega's expression for explanations of whatever Sunstreaker was saying.

"A challenge, Sir? I'll show you how a professional handles this course setup." And soon enough Sunstreaker was withdrawing his weapon, glancing sideways slightly at the size of the weapon that was now being used by the Field Commander, he was still turning back to wink at Omega. "I got off on the wrong foot before Omega, maybe if you'll hang around… I might be able to prove I'm not the type of…"

"Save it for someone who cares." Omega snapped angrily, he had every right to feel that way.

The yellow Mech was staring for a moment at the slightly smaller Mech, suddenly finding him very attractive again, Sunstreaker always did prefer a challenge and he would capture and hold the little Mech's attention again. He would enjoy playing the game again, he had won once already, it should only be a matter of time before he could gain the same reaction… maybe even win himself a interested 'lover'.

"I'm sure I'll be able to change your mind."

"I don't think so."

"Don't come to that conclusion so quickly."

Magnus suddenly blasting apart two of the target drones, the sound a rush and rumble of energy, the drones exploding wildly into piles of exploding silver shrapnel. The sound made Sunstreaker twist sharply to gaze at the Field Commander, seeing the challenge that was being presented to him. If Sunstreaker felt he had any chance with Omega, he would first need to 'out do' Ultra Magnus first if he was to impress the orange and grey Mech.

"I'll prove just how good I am." Sunstreaker smirked. Winking.

Magnus couldn't quite follow what Sunstreaker was saying to Omega Supreme, but he understood the body language, understood the _touches_. A flare of jealousy screamed through him and a fury that Sunstreaker would attempt to steal his… _his_ Omega. The little Mech was his. He had been reassured the night before that Omega was interested in pursuing a relationship between them, the smile that had been on the other Mech's face last night… That warmed him right to the Spark.

And the night had been spent with the slender frame curled against Magnus, pressed up close, that beautiful face tucked against his shoulder, arms curled about him tightly. When they had both woken, Omega was sprawled across Magnus's warm frame, the blanket sprawled over them, his warm systems attracting the 'cooler' core temperatured Mech to him, snuggling in and almost completely refusing to leave. He hadn't wanted to get up himself, the intimate contact and find the Mech sprawled across him like that he couldn't help but feel wanted.

Soon Sunstreaker was standing beside Magnus, the black and dark blue Mech letting out blast after blast with deadly accuracy, his other weapons thrummed with energy as he allowed himself embrace a little of his anger, letting it come out in each blast. Omega was drifting closer, stepping to one side, and Magnus could see the smaller mech out of the corner of his optic. Magnus remained firmly silent.

It was unnerving.

Just how much firepower Ultra Magnus had… Sunstreaker was becoming very aware of that as each second passed, the pile of shattered targets and broken drones. Magnus was _pissed_ off.

"Hey, big Blue. What's with the…?"

Magnus couldn't hear him…

"I like blowing stuff up when I'm in a _**BAD**_ mood."

Magnus stopped, his weapon still fully charged as he turned towards Sunstreaker, before glancing towards Omega, who was staring. This was far better than any prank… The sheer terror that was on Sunstreaker's face when that heavy cannon turned towards him was priceless.

"Do you know Sunstreaker, it was you who put me in such a bad mood." And his gaze was firmly fixed on Omega for a moment, making Sunstreaker turn slightly and gaze back towards the smaller Mech, suddenly realising he had just… screwed himself royally. He had just 'hit on' Magnus's lover in front of the big Mech… who held the world's biggest fragging cannon that made Ironhide's look like pop guns! "Shall I make myself happy again?"

Sunstreaker let out the most pathetic sound Omega had ever heard. And almost looked like he wished to lubricate himself right there and then.

"I… I… didn't… realise…"

"Omega Supreme is my _Lover_. You should be careful whom you choose to mess around with. If I ever catch you near him again, _**ever**_, I shall string you up and use you for target practice." Magnus's blue optics were dark and narrowed, he had never looked so dangerous before, his grip tightening on his weapon. He had acknowledged openly that he and Omega would be 'lovers', he would not loose the little Mech, he cared for him too much already to risk… "Then feed your remains to Sideswipe."

Startled by the words and the very real threat, Sunstreaker stepped back, his gun dropping to the floor, suddenly realising just how no one pissed off the usually quiet and almost shy Mech. Ultra Magnus did have a _temper_. "Under…stood, Sir!" He saluted before turning tail and bolting out the door faster than Blurr could have moved…

Omega was delighted over the acknowledgement to their budding relationship, but also over the possessiveness of his beloved Magnus, it felt wonderful to be wanted like that. But he couldn't help the waves of laughter that escaped him, the look on Sunstreaker's face! It was definitely better than any prank! That look!

The 'big rifle' was subspaced as he was approaching his beautiful Omega, head quirked to the side as he watched the other laugh, not quite understanding… but glad to see that his declaration had clearly pleased the orange and grey Mech. "What… is so funny, Omega?"

And Magnus suddenly felt the warm frame pressing against his own softly, his arm instantly curling about that slender waist, feeling those fingers against his armour softly. He loved this… and would have actually thanked Soundwave for scrapping his audios, it meant that he had Omega… and also the smaller Mech 'wrote' across his armour, meaning those small hands would be on him… and he couldn't help delighting in the feeling.

_**You. I have never seen Sunstreaker… move so fast in all my vorns. He looked ready to lubricate himself… **_

"He shall not bother you again, my…" Magnus paused, wanting to think of the right term of endearment to ensure Omega would find it acceptable. "Beloved."

Bright green optics widened at the selected term, his mouth dropping open slightly, thought it might not be quite love yet… it was close enough that Magnus was quite willing to use it. And felt a burning rush of pleasure scorched through Magnus at the look he was given.

_**You know how to please a Mech, my dark Knight.**_ The human word seemed to suit Magnus perfectly, loyal, noble and self-sacrificing… "You can call me that anytime, Magnus." Lips pressed against those soft ones for a moment, before dropping one against the centre of that big chassis over the other's Spark. "I welcome it."

* * *

"I like blowing stuff up when I'm in a _**BAD**_ mood." XD YES MAGNUS! XD just don't blow up Earth while your at it.


	6. Scenery

**Author's Note: **I just SOOOOOOOOOOO WANTED TO DO THIS XD I look forwards to the next chapter xD where I get to write about their trip to...

**Disclaimer:** Me own nothing XD but plotXD

Please review^^

* * *

The sleek shape of the sports car rushed ahead of him, overtaking, shifting gears and speeding up, the rumbling purr of that engine echoing across the empty highway. Suddenly it dropped back, slowing suddenly and with such elegance bumped softly against Magnus's front bull bar, kissing it softly before roaring off again. He had been uncertain at first, but the tug of those hands had been irresistible when Magnus's first shift had ended and his 'lunch break' commenced before he would return to working on the piles of paperwork that cluttered his office. Thankfully paperwork gave him the perfect excuse to escape the Command centre and nearly everyone else. They didn't need to know of his deafness… he did not wish to trouble them.

Omega was looking after him. The smaller Mech checking his repairs and consulting a medical text from Ratchet's 'library' files, clearly pleased with the result. Magnus refused any other treatment from any other Mech; he would not be wasting valuable time that could be better spent on the other Bots in Medbay…

'_Thanks for coming out with me.'_ That sleek car was dropping back again, coming up beside Magnus, nudging in close against his side again, 'rubbing' up against him for a moment, expressing his appreciation for the amount of time Magnus was giving up for him. _'I'm glad.'_

The other was giving a soft rev to his powerful engine, not daring to 'rub back'; his mass was far greater than that little Mech and would have been too dangerous to attempt. _'No problem. A good long drive always helps the back plates… So much paperwork…' _

'_You need a good shoulder strut rub.' _

'_Are you offering?' _

'_I might be.'_

'_If you are, you're hired.'_

Omega was chuckling at that, before powering away from the car carrier, flashing taillights at Magnus playfully, the two of them settling so easily into the comfortable banter, one that easily relaxed the giant Autobot. Though he still very much wished to be able to hear that voice, hear the sweet sound he knew it must produce. It would come in time… he just had to be _patient_… this was one thing he didn't seem to be able to be patient about.

That back bumper bounced almost temptingly before Magnus's sensors, teasing him, and he could almost hear another whisper of laughter of the other Mech, and Omega actually went over a pothole to make that aft 'bounce' more dramatically for his lover. A soft giggle… he could have sworn he heard it.

'_Tease.'_

'_For you, certainly.'_

Magnus was allowing himself to relax, his large frame settling more comfortably into his Alt mode, parts sliding together with just a little more smoothness than before, his engine rumbling happily. He wanted nothing more than to remain like this… his optics traced over the sleek lines of the car, before abruptly watching Omega pulled back beside him, the presence flickering up behind him… Startling the big Mech when he felt a soft bump against the end of his trailer. Startled, the large Autobot was feeling the soft nudge again, realising that Magnus was being offered a chance to 'carry' Omega.

Instantly he was slowing slightly, the back ramp was sliding downwards, passing just above the ground, low enough to allow that sleek car to accelerate and abruptly Magnus could feel the weight and warmth of that Mech settling up close to the cab, his locking systems engaging about the smaller Autobot's axles and the connectors that monitored the vital signs of the other jacked in. Ultra Magnus was suddenly aware of the other… their scanners washing over each other in a slow warmth that tickled sensors…

The engine was running low, the soft thrum of it vibrating through across his trailer and into the back of his cab, the purr… _oooh…_

'_Will have to do this far more often, its cosy.' _

'_Anytime you want a lift… you can definitely have one.'_

A smile.

He could feel it…

'_Where are we going? Since you were the one that decided to take this road.'_ Though he had pulled up every file map from the Internet, there were several dozen different destinations along the length of this particular highway that could be where Omega wanted to go. _'Though I have to say your choice is spectacular just in the vistas it produces.' _

'_You'll see…'_ Omega whispered, prompting Magnus to turn left or right as they headed off the highway onto smaller roads, thankfully Magnus could pretty much travel across anything, his thick tires and heavy built shock absorption systems easily handling the bounces. _'I promise… it'll be worth it, my Knight.'_

Soon they were pulling up to at a 'look out' that opened out into a vast empty gorge system, the place looked deserted and seemed to have been for some time. But was until he realised there were 'marks' running across the bottom of the gorge, giant footprints and a spot carved into the rock, the faintest flashes of metal… The check of the location revealed that this was Omega Supreme's 'recharge' area.

Soon enough Omega was sliding from within the warmth of Magnus's carrier, transforming elegantly, parts shifting together, reforming into the green opticed Mech that was smiling at the Field Commander as he too was transforming, puzzled why Omega would bring him here. He was about to ask when he was startled when Omega startled singing… or at least the soft clicks and chirping whistles of some forgotten variant of the Cybertronian language filled the air, not picking up the sound by the signals that followed beneath those sounds. The entire ground shuddering slightly as sand rippled around across the landscape, massive solar collectors were sprouting from the desert floor, opening up like large metal flowers, petals peeling back to bask into the warm sunshine.

And Omega seemed to freeze for a long moment, connecting with the massive databanks and other structures that were beneath them, the backup memory banks and the 'weapons platform' that Omega controlled. But… the air seemed to vibrate about them for a long moment…

Like Optimus Prime's holographic projector systems, the massive ones controlled by Omega spread out like a bubble stretching for miles as the air shimmered with energy… and the sky seemed to dim as a wall of colour blurred before Magnus, a hand lightly pressing against the larger Mech's arm softly to steady him.

And the landscape was transformed.

The entire scene from one of the holographic clips he enjoyed watching flared into full vivid life about him, and there was a soft click as his internal radios were suddenly filled with sound. Voices, laughter… traffic flowing through the sky as shuttles and other winged Cybertronians filled the heavens. The bright shining vista of Crystal City filled half the horizon, glowing like a jewel, and suddenly they didn't seem to be alone either, a thousand Cybertronians were passing them, Sparklings… younglings… old bots… all colours… all shapes… all sizes.

And he felt someone accidentally bump into his other side, apologising softly before scampering away. The Golden Age of Cybertron played out before him, alive and breathing in this Holographic representation. All the air in his chassis was expelled, his optics blurring at the beauty of it all. He had never imagined… never thought it would look like this, alive, pulsing with energy. No war… no hatred, only a friendly atmosphere that filled every corner of the living world.

"This…"

"_Cybertron. Just before the height of the Golden Age."_ The voice filled his internal radio but it sounded closer, as if it was really coming from the Mech beside him. That voice was just as beautiful as this Landscape. _"This is what I hope may yet be again, Magnus. I am so old… so tired of this war. I sometimes forget what our people were capable of when they are allowed to grow and flourish."_

The warm body curled closer to Magnus's side, arms wrapped about the warm waist, holding him close and just wanting to please the one Mech that meant everything to him. And Magnus was hugging Omega tightly to him, optics wide and staring about him. Had Cybertron really been like this? His Spark ached, wanting to walk these streets… know… know what this wonderful world had been like.

"_We can go explore if you like. I have enough memory files to reconstruct a good enough facsimile." _

"We… we can…." A hand gestured towards the very solid Hologram that spanned the gorge, filling it with the lights of the city below as well as above. "Really?"

"_We can."_

"You… _Omega_…"

"_I thought this would make you feel better, warm your Spark. Know what it is exactly the Autobots are fighting for, it isn't just a cause… or for survival… its for this… for what could be again if we learn to love again. To know peace…" _

"I… have… no words… enough to thank…"

"_Just know how much you mean to me Magnus. I think we both know in our Sparks, even if our core consciousness and personality chips don't. I know you mean everything to me." _

_

* * *

_**If there is anything you would like to see in the 'holographic guide to Cybertron XD feel freeeeeeeee to leave me a suggestion**_  
_


	7. Selection

**Author's Note:** XD the first hurdle for Magnus XDDDDDDD YAAAAAAAAAY GO MAGNUS! XD I can't wait to see what he comes up with XD I bet if he plays his cards right he might get in a little action too XDDDDDDD

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing but plottttttttttt XD I wish there were more about this pairing XD its nutty but wonderful!

* * *

Slender hands covered his optics, the sleek body dangling down his back, legs surprisingly coiled about his waist from behind, the little Mech laughing softly, the vibrations telling him… Omega was unexpectedly light, but Magnus couldn't help the smile that was touching his lips as his entire body shifted slightly, enjoying the warmth of that frame snuggling in close, but giving him gentle directions. They had been walking through the holographic landscape, Omega leaning against Magnus's side pointing out a thousand different things, speaking to him… filling his head… his memories with a day in a living Autobot City.

"_No peeking!"_ The voice chuckled softly from just behind him, those fingers tightening slightly as they covered his optics, Magnus couldn't help the smile that touched his lips. He… was meant to be at his duty station… or at least he had told himself he should be there… even though he was not scheduled on… but how could he leave this? Leave a day on Cybertron forged from the memories of someone that cared for him? And said Mech was riding piggyback… laughing against his helm and teasing him a little.

"Of course not, Omega, I know now that your surprises are well worth waiting for. I must say that I eagerly look forwards to them… if… they… I mean…"

"_Plenty more to come, my Knight. I assure you."_ Soft lips tickled across his jaw softly, warm arms tightened about his neck and shoulders, the embrace felt utterly wonderful. How long had he wanted this? Desired for something like this to be his? That voice still echoed through his comm, slightly tinny and muffled but clear to him. _"Though I like you carrying me around, I'm not a small Mech… even in this frame… but…" _

"You are light, very light."

"_Or you are tall, dark and with the strength of all the Dinobots put together." _

"Does that… frighten you?"

Another laugh escaped Omega, those lips returning and teasing against an antenna softly, glossa flickering over it slightly in amusement. _"How could it? I'm the biggest Autobot in our Army… I bash up Trypticon! But… sometimes…"_ Those legs closed a little more tightly about the strong thin waist. _"Sometimes I just like it when you hold me. When I don't have to be the strong one… When I can just… let you support me."_

"I will always be here for you."

"_And I will be here for you."_ Omega promised softly, nuzzling the warm antenna and jaw softly, before calling for the larger Mech to halt, Magnus being gently urged to sit, the smaller Mech resting on the back of the bench, knees leaning against it before he was pressing a gently kiss against those handsome features. _"Ready?"_

"As I'll ever be."

Hands were sliding away from those optics, revealing the magnificent vista from the 'hill' of sorts that sat in the middle of Crystal city, the entire world was lit up about them, the clean white radiance filling the darkness. It shone like a beacon of hope, and then Omega's face ducked into view, the warmth of that light reflected on the features of the small Mech. Like one of those 'Angels' of human myth, Omega seemed to glow with life and a brilliance so pure Magnus couldn't get a sound out as he just watched, almost staring.

"Beautiful."

"_It really is, I loved it up here… even though I only just managed to fit before."_

"I… I didn't mean the city… not that it isn't lovely… but…"

Complimented, those green optics flashed brightly, unable to help looking slightly flustered at the attention he was receiving, arms were coiling around the slender body, pulling him in closer. Omega was soon standing between his knees, a hand sliding up across that slender jaw softly, a thumb teasing across soft lips that parted in surprise at the tenderness. _"Magnus…"_

"Let me kiss you."

"_You… know you don't… need to ask…"_ Flushing slightly, Omega was caught by the tenderness of this wonderful Mech. _"You were always welcome to…"_

And Ultra Magnus didn't need a second encouragement as he was leaning in, his mouth suddenly closing over Omega's, tender almost shy at first before realising just how eager and welcoming his lover was to his advances. Glossa flickering over those soft lips, they parted instantly, slender arms wrapping about broad shoulders tugging Magnus in deeper, their mouths moving together, both of them loosing track of everything about them. Hands sliding slowly against armour plating, it was a slow intimate caress of bodies pressing closely together, armour rasping softly together.

It was Omega who surfaced for air first, drawing in air through both primary and auxiliary intakes, trying to cool overheated systems, optics wide as he watched Magnus's glossa flicker over those tempting lips, clearly enjoying the taste of Omega that had been left behind. How could anyone resist someone that kissed you like that? Just how much passion was there trapped within that elegant blue and black armour?

"I will definitely be doing that more often. Most satisfying." A slightly smug smile touched those lips.

Magnus was smug…

How in Primus's name did that happen?

But Omega liked that look on the Mech's face.

_"You had better or I won't be a happy Mech."_ Pouting ever so slightly, he suddenly straddled Magnus's lap, their hip plates pressing intimately together, bright optics dancing with delight as long slender arms wrapped about the back of his neck, fingers sliding in to gently draw his head downwards, warm lips lightly pressing back against Magnus's mouth. Tasting the warmth there, his frame pressed in a little more closely, indulging in the moment together.

When the moment was suddenly broken but a sharp communication…

Omega's face ducked down pressing against a warm shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly about the other's body, desperate to hold onto Magnus for just a few more moments before he was snatched up by his duties once again.

'_This is Ultra Magnus.'_

'_Prowl here. I would like to request your assistance on some tactical issues…'_

Blue optics blinked down at the slender frame curled in against his own, his grip tightening on the beloved Mech, cradling him tightly to him and drawing him close so that they were chassis to chassis. He knew… this was the first trial for him, the first hurdle that would make or break something. He would usually instantly respond to that call, even the slightest call of duty, no matter how insignificant…. It would come before his companion… He had to be the prefect commander, but with Rodimus Prime's recent arrival the heavy workload that had fallen upon him had begun to slacken. The Mech happy to step back and allow the second Prime to fill his position at Optimus Prime's side, he could be what he was made for… a soldier.

Had he… been running from his relationships? Had he… he hadn't been enough before… he had never been enough for any of those other Mechs, but with Omega he had found something special, the other Mech understood the call to duty… but didn't wish to let go… wanting to cling to his lover for one more moment in this illusion of peace…

'_Is it urgent, Prowl?'_

'_No, Sir.'_

'_Could I schedule a meeting with you this evening? I'm currently… I'm currently very busy.'_

'_Sir?_' Confusion touched the usually very logical tone, almost curious.

'_I'm with Omega Surpreme, we are… on a private outing together away from base.' _

Silence filled the comm link for a moment, as surprise seemed to fill the other end for a long moment. _'Understood Sir, I apologise for interrupting. I would be most grateful for your assistance at the next most convenient time you have available.'_

'_Til then.'_ And Ultra Magnus was shutting down his comm, regarding the beautiful Autobot in his grasp, that beautiful face hidden against his shoulder. "I won't leave you. Sometimes, the sacrifice is too great."

_**Magnus?**_ Those fingers fluttered lightly across his back, uncertain and not quite knowing what to make of the Mech before him. He had thought…

"I won't neglect you. You've gone to so much effort I will not waste it. I do not need to answer every call I receive."

"You… you don't need to do that Magnus… I understand… you have…"

"I want to. Maybe I've been a little… overeager in my single-minded attention to my duties." Prowl did not need him right then… many others didn't need him right then… he was off-duty. "A date. Tomorrow night, after the end of our Duty shifts. I promise to make it quite worth your time."

That mouth dropped open, staring with wide staring at the Mech before him in utter wonder and delight, unable to hide the thrill that flickered through him at that. Magnus was taking him on a date? A really… date? Magnus had been open about their 'relationship' to Sunstreaker but this was different. _"You mean it?"_

"Completely. You and me. I wouldn't want it any other way."

"_I adore you Magnus. You just know just the right things to say to a Mech." _

_

* * *

_**Review^^ XD feel freeeeeeee to suggest possible things for the 'date' XDDDDDD a movie? a trip to the beach? XD **_  
_


	8. Start

**Author's Note: **XD I LOVE THESE TWO!!!!!!!! I SWEAR! I REALLY REALLY REALLY DO! XD please review ^^ and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot XD and wish to share the OmegaXUltra Magnus goodness!

* * *

A few interested heads were turning to glance appreciatively at the big black and blue Mech as he moved across the tarmac, his armour polished until it was practically gleaming in the afternoon light. The faint smell of wax rose from his frame and he looked as confident as every before the others, but inside his tanks was roiling about with a thousand little flying insects.

Ultra Magnus had allowed himself to be cleaned by the humans, had sat for over two hours as they rather happily washed every inch of his Alt mode, quite happy to tease him, not that he could hear them _thankfully_… But if he wanted to be very clean he had to endure the slight humiliation that came with being washed by their smaller allies. He didn't understand the delight other Mechs took in being 'washed', like Bumblebee… He would rather… sleek nimble hands helping him… But he had thanked them for their assistance, offering a small smile and a promise of a free 'weapons demonstration' in the gun range as apparently they liked it when they got to see the 'big guns going at it'.

That desire was something he kept to himself, he would not push. He would wait and hopefully impress Omega with his appearance and plans, he wanted nothing more than to see that smile. His step quickened slightly, blue optics scanning the area near the east gate, no sign yet of Omega… He was early but…

There was a whirl of dust and slight tang of burning tyres as a sleek Cybertronian designed car streaked through the gateway, beautiful orange and grey lines glinting in the afternoon light. He was certain… Omega was laughing, his Spark melting at the sight as the car whirled again in a tight arch, moving so elegantly on those wheels, before coming to a stop and popping both doors open, allowing two flushed and very excited humans out from his interior, the racing harnesses retracting back before his doors were flapping slightly in delight.

"Wow! I mean… Sure Bee's fast and all… but you seriously rock!"

"Thankyou." Omega seemed rather pleased, almost preening as much as a car could, lifting on his shocks and bouncing once in glee. "I'd be delighted to take you out again, but I'm sorry boys… I have a date waiting." That engine purred in delight at the first glimpse of Magnus watching him, that beautiful armour positively shining. "A very handsome date, who looks like he even waxed..."

Miles and Samuel both blinked at each other before turning towards Magnus, doing a double take as their ride was transforming swiftly, long limps stretching outwards, arching slightly as parts settled into place, a slight shake and all the dust that had collected on that sleek frame fluttered down onto the tarmac.

" You and Ultra Magnus? You serious?" Jaws had dropped and this piece of juice information was going to be around base before dinner was served in the Mess hall. "A date?"

Two huge Mechs going one a 'date' was almost hilarious, but both teenagers had learned early on that 'gender' meant nothing to their massive allies and had soon understood that they had relationships that developed just like humans did. "Indeed, a date. One I have been looking forwards to all day." He had been unable to keep still for very long, flying through his shift in Medbay and also on monitor duty, ending up on the tarmac when the boys had approached him… and he had happily offered to take them for a drive, needing to calm down just a little so he wouldn't embarrass himself. "I have no idea where he's taking me… But… I want to find out…"

"Seeyah later then, 'Meg. I so want to hear about this later." Sam grinned up at the very friendly Mech, who ducked his head slightly and nodded.

"I promise. I'll tell you over breakfast… _if I get there_…" Winking, he was suddenly hurrying across the tarmac towards Magnus with the biggest smile plastered on his face, his Spark soaring, before he was suddenly breaking into a run, pouncing the bigger Mech. Arms wrapped around the strong shoulders, and tugged that head downwards, pressing a burning hot kiss against those lips, glossa brushing over them in a hot invitation.

Fingers were stroking lightly over that back lightly, feeling the smooth armour silky beneath his fingertips as he greeted the other Mech warmly. A strong arm curled about his waist, drawing him closer, returning the kiss fervently not minding if anyone saw them. He would not hide this. Omega was his life now, this little Mech brightened everything within his life, they had spent the night curled up on the couch, vids playing softly in the background, Bot sprawled over the warm chassis of his lover. He loved that, loved the feeling of that large frame beneath him… the curl of arms about him.

"Ready to go?"

"Definitely!" That long arm remained coiled about his waist for a long moment before Magnus was stretching slightly, easily transforming into the powerful Car carrier, the gate sliding downwards in suggestion and soon Omega was snuggling happily within his spot close to the cab. His Engine purred before switching off as he relaxed completely into the contact, allowing his systems to cycle down a little.

Magnus was delighted as he was pulling out onto the road, drawing up the map and going over his travel route, clearly just confirming it before turning out onto the highway, his plan was unusual but considering the nature of their destination they might be able to enjoy themselves even in robot mode.

'_So are you going to tell me?' _A soft whispered please tickled through their internal comms, Omega feeling like trying to weedle out the destination from Magnus.

'You'll just have to wait and see…'

'_But… but I want to knowwwwww…'_ A warm bumper was trying to nudge a support strut lightly, attempting to get the other Mech's attention. _'Please Magnus? Pleaseeeeeeeee?'_

Magnus couldn't help but laugh, the rich rumbling sound escaped him at the sound of his beloved's pleas to know where it was they were heading. But he wouldn't give in that easily, almost wishing he could kiss those pouting lips, knowing that would be the exact expression his lover would be wearing. _'I'll let you guess, if you get close enough I'll tell you.'_

'_The beach?'_ Images of white sand and warm water tickled their stabiliser servos, the sunset playing over the landscape.

'_I'll take you there if you like… but that's not even close.'_

'_The City? I haven't been there before…' _

'_Nope.'_

And it went on like that, Magnus rocking with his laughter at some of the guesses, some so outrageously amusing, while others were definitely ones for him to think about later, Magnus making his own list of all the places Omega had expressed an interest in, promising himself that they would go to each and every one of those. He was happy if he was with his Beloved and the delight and cheerfulness of his companion was catching him up too.

'_I give up, Mags.'_ Omega whispered softly, having almost drifted half into recharge, so relaxed, feeling the soft rumble of the powerful engine and the slow slight rock of the trainer. It was dark about them, only the Car Carrier's powerful high beams pierced the darkness as they were crossing over several fields towards something…

Slowly Magnus pulled up on the grass, allowing Omega to back out, both scanning the entire place to make sure there were no humans about before they were transforming, Magnus's arms wrapping around the smaller slightly sleepy Mech, cradling him tenderly to him, drawing him in close. Before giving a gentle energy pulse from his weaponry, shunting power into the local area, starting up old generators…

Multicoloured lights suddenly flickered on in the darkness, music filling the green fields as the abandoned amusement park came to life, rides moving on their own, bright hues swirling through the darkness as the entire place was coming to life. The magical atmosphere suddenly filled the space, working its enchantments over the Mech.

It was beautiful.

Omega had seen nothing like it, he knew what it was… but to stand there and watch the tiny rides moving, as if there were people riding them even after so many years of neglect… The music enthralled him, when suddenly arms were sliding about him, drawing him into the slow movements of the dance Magnus had taught him.

_'Oh Magnus… its lovely! How did you ever find this place?'_

"I followed my Spark…"

'_Charmer. You have no idea…'_ Green optics wavered slightly, glinting with the powerful emotions that ran through his Spark when he looked into those blue optics. _'I've never been as happy as I am now… not ever. With you… I… oh Magnus… You just… your perfect and so wonderful to me.'_

"This night has only just begun."

* * *

**The rest of the date to come ^____________^ XD suggestions welcome!**


	9. Spark

**Author's Note: **XD HAPPYYYYYYY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MERGE MERGE MERGE! Sparkling lol... XD this one has a name XD so cute XD But ooooooooh I LOVE THEM!!!!!!!!! ^____^ as always for Phoenix13 ^___^ Enjoy sweetie!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Sparkling XDDDDDDDDDD MINE! *cuddles Optio Magnus*

* * *

The pair had dances in the warmth of those lights, Magnus whispering soft words close to Omega's audio, words that filled every corner of the Autobot's Spark, making sure that there would never be any doubt in the Autobot's mind. In such a short span of days, both of them had fallen so quickly for the other that they could no longer image being any other way then together. The large blue and black Mech was cradling his companion close, fingers stroking softly over the warm orange and grey paintwork, learning a little of that warm frame.

Both had indulged in some of the games that still seemed to function, Omega's lands moving with infinite care as he was shooting out the stacked bricks with a small human sized rifle, with his aim he couldn't miss, though trying to use the fake human sized weapon had been almost impossible.

Other attractions had amused, the haunted house had left the Mechs peering in the windows and trying to work out why the various things within were 'scary'. Skeletons had left them both wondering why humans would wish to see their internal support structure moving around without the rest of its parts…

The Ferris wheel had made Omega look up, watching the slow arch of the machine as the small seats reached the top, his hand reaching out to touch it, to feel the metal slide against his fingers when he frowned slightly when he couldn't reach. Suddenly he had found an arm hooking up behind his knees and he had been lifted upwards with a surprising ease, Magnus dipping and soon Omega was sitting on the other Mech's shoulders, hands resting against his shin plates. The little Mech was laughing in delight, being able to lean forwards and touch the edge of the Ferris wheel watching the bright ferry lights flicker around beneath his hand.

It was that night Ultra Magnus learned just how much Omega Supreme liked water.

From his position on Magnus's shoulders, he had caught the glint of something on the other side of the field, a finger pointing towards it in startled delight… The moment Magnus set him down… Omega was off like a shot, calling to his lover as he went, almost vanishing in the darkness towards the rather large lake, which shimmered merrily in the light of the fair ground.

"Omega?" Magnus called as he followed after the little Mech curiously, optical ridges lifting as he came across the first piece of grey armour lying on the grass, leaning down he picked it up, turning it over in his hands, before realising there was a trail leading away from him towards the lake. And suddenly he realised… He could make out almost all of Omega's armour glinting at him cheerfully from the shore. He couldn't hear the splashing as Omega waded in, unable to help himself… Even though he would sink like the proverbial stone, Omega _loved_ water.

Magnus stood on the grassy bank, his arms full of warm armour that he was carefully setting down as his optics scanned the surface of the water for any movement. The surface had barely a rippled before… the Slender frame came up for air, intakes hissing softly from 'holding his breath', waves of water were sluicing off the bare frame, grey-white parts glinted in the colourful lights that lit up the lake. He was only visible from the waist up, the soft almost golden hue of that Spark casing made Magnus almost gasp in delight.

Omega was beautiful. Streamline and sleek, the unarmoured frame was pausing like that clearly allowing him to look. A smile on those lips, servos lifted to reach out towards him, beckoning to him.

'_Magnus. I want you.' _

The big Mech was staring at his beautiful companion, jaw dropping slightly at the invitation to join him.. The Invitation to… Omega really wasn't offering that, was he? He couldn't keep his optics off that sleek frame as water tickled down across warm metal, bared for him…

A very pleased smile touched those lips, before he was offering again, entire body shifting in a slow almost provocative movement, slender hips swaying in time with music Magnus couldn't hear. The action was sending a jolting streak of heat through Magnus's entire frame, his mouth suddenly too dry, his vocal capacitor clogging up. A hard wall of desire flared through him, he would prove himself better than Sunstreaker… better than any other to Omega. This beautiful, sweet Mech…

'_I love you, Ultra Magnus.'_

Oh _**Primus**_.

The huge Mech suddenly was thumping half to the ground, his knees giving out the moment those words echoed in his processors, disbelieve and blinding hope warred through him. Optics wide and staring as Omega was slowly coming out of the water towards him, arms stretched out to him…

'_I do love you, Magnus, more than anything.'_

'_Omega…'_ The blue and black Field Commander was shuddering like a leaf, his entire frame trembling at the sound of those words, repeated for his benefit, making his Spark sing loudly within his chest. "I love you too… Primus… I never thought..."

Suddenly his arms were full of the warm damp frame of the smaller Mech, slender limbs coiling about him tightly, cradling him lovingly against the slighter form. A hand slipped beneath his chin, lifting his head and kissed him deeply, a glossa slipping into his mouth, sending waves of heat rolling through him at the contact, their bodies melting together easily, Magnus gathering Omega close, cradling him as he returned the kiss feverishly.

Carefully he was drawing the smaller frame down onto the grass, fingers mapping out every inch of that warm body, a large hand eventually coming to rest against the silky smooth Spark casing, stroking wondrously against it. He was startled when it was sliding open beneath his touch, Omega relaxing back into the grass, allowing Magnus to explore. A beautiful deep red-orange Spark pulsed within, larger than any Magnus had ever seen, though it was missing the outer shell… which had been left behind in his 'other' body, connecting the two together.

"Beautiful." He whispered tenderly, gazing down at it as fingertips were trailing along the edges of his own armour, which was either being removed gently or allowed to slide back to reveal Magnus's own casing.

He was startled by the action, his head tipping to the side slightly, confused for a moment… before a servo was lightly stroking against his casing. This first act was not one for 'desire and heat', it was an honest expression of love between them. And he allowed is casing to slide open swiftly, feeling fingertips caressing against him, a shudder of pleasure flickered through him.

'_I want to share this first… As much as I desire every inch of your frame, my sexy Magnus… I want you to know that this isn't just physical. This is because I love you and want to be with you.'_

A sweet smile came to Magnus's lips at that, shifting to carefully straddle the smaller body his elbows resting against the grass as he was leaning over his smaller companion, his head dipping in and pressing a loving kiss against those lips, appreciating the thoughtfulness of his lover. How often had he been used for merely the physical side of a relationship? He was quite… talented… big hands and big frame… And he looked forwards to pleasing Omega but the offering of a gentle Merge with a clear processor? He could he resist?

"You know me too well."

Those arms were sliding upwards sweeping around Magnus's shoulders and drawing him downwards, holding him close as he allowed his weight and his casing to settle against Omega's. Helm turning to bury itself against the warm throat and shoulder, he was nuzzling in there, surrendering control of everything willingly to the Mech beneath him.

It was a soft tingle at first, a gentle pulsing beat that seemed to flutter through his systems.

Warmth spread outwards from his own Spark, heat that coiled and twisted around within his systems, emotions that didn't belong to him were filling the empty Spaces within his Spark…

Emotions that rose swiftly, embraced him. As a muffled sob escaped Magnus, his entire frame shuddering sharply, cleansing fluid suddenly sprang to his optics. The unexpected wave of pure love swamped him, drowning out everything else, sweeping through him and driving out all thoughts of anything else. It was like a storm tossed boat suddenly finding calm friendly waters, a sweet sense of peace settling through big Mech.

He was returning it… letting himself be completely consumed, his Spark, his spirit, every part of him surrendering to that strength. He had no need to be strong here, no need to pretend to be anything else than what he was. His entire chassis shuddered with the sound of his relieved tears, the Mech had suffered so long in his isolation. No one had accepted the fact that he was so insecure… that he needed this reassurance.

"Omega… Omega please… never leave me…"

One taste and he was hooked for life, he couldn't survive another moment without this reassurance and protection, he needed this unconditional love. Needed Omega.

'_I'll never leave you, Magnus. I promise, its you and me… always.'_ And Magnus was easing Omega's own loneliness, his need to be useful to someone, to matter more than just as a protector. _'I hope those are happy tears…'_ Fingers were attempting to rub at them softly, trying to brush them away softly. Leaning in to press several soft kisses against the warm helm, hugging Magnus just that bit tighter.

'They are. Ones of happiness and relief.'

And Magnus was falling, weightless suddenly as they merged, Magnus being swallowed up by the massive Spark, which expanded as it unfurled, like a bird stretching its wings outwards, it was stretching up through Magnus's entire frame. A warm crimson glow filled the air, expanding like a nova, growing in strength and pulsing with pure love, it was swallowing the larger Mech up completely, it was like nothing he had ever felt. It wasn't just his Spark, but even inch of his large frame was tingling with the emotions, every sensor suddenly alive and sending a hot flash of pleasure right through him.

And Magnus was crying out, body arching sharply in that contact, his Spark flaring brilliantly from within the other's…

His voice was soon joined by his smaller companion's as they were both caught up in the sudden sparks that flared as Magnus was sinking completely… becoming a part of Omega for the briefest of moments… the first contact between them being the strongest and cleanest connection… The glittering edges of a bond was waving its way about Magnus's Spark, catching it up, not willing to part from it completely…

Both of them were overloading fiercely, shuddering hard before both offlining beneath the stars… a faint red glow lingering across their frames…

However, neither noticed that one of the Sparks that had been formed by the connection continued to pulse and burn on its own, settling at the back of Omega's Spark casing, cocooning itself in the edges of the red Spark, snuggling up and pulsing happily with the love that surrounding it as the two Mechs fell into recharge.

* * *

**XD just wait til they find out XD JUUUUUUUUUUST WAIT!**


	10. Shout

**Author's Note: **XD CLANG!!!!!!!!! I love this chapter. XD makes me laugh. welllllllll poor Magnus. hehehehe... maybe! I suggest reading **_Phoenix13's Baby Blunder_**. XD SOOOOOO amusing! Though never allow Ironhide to name his Sparklings.... he already named his only Femme Canon...

**Disclaimer:** own nothing but Sparklings!

**Please review^^**

* * *

"I do not usually pry into the personal matters of my subordinates unless it interferes with the safety and security of the Autobots and the human public." Blue optics were gazing squarely at Omega Supreme, or at least the head component of said Mech, who was seated on the other side of the desk from him, many had noted the developing relationship between the Autobot's Field Commander and the Cybertronian Guardian with a smile and a warm happiness. None had considered the implications until the last battle.

Omega was associated with the Autobots, the Guardian had willingly come and sideded with them, ordering him to do anything was not something anyone did without reason. Optimus had ordered Omega to go after Megatron, but the giant had ignored him, going after those who had dared to pursue Ultra Magnus.... Omega had protected Magnus, before finally going after the Decepticon Leader. In the Guardian's optics, Magnus came first.

That was a liability. They needed to be able to depend on Omega... the Giant was the largest of their kind....

"Either you reconsider your actions... or I will be forced to talk to Magnus about this. I would rather it remain between us..."

The grey and orange Autobot was sitting bolt upright in the chair, feet swinging slightly as they did not quite reach the floor. Omega looked... pale. Almost drawn.... Upset tanks and several bouts of weakness had caught him after the battle, he hadn't seen Magnus since, he was still concerned over the half repaired hearing of the Field Commander, his audios still not having completed their recovery.

"I protect." Omega said steadily, jaw clenched and knowing that if Optimus talked to Magnus... it could mean the end to their relationship, it could mean the end to everything. But the desire to protect the one thing that had come into his existence... the one thing that made his existence worth it... The Autobots could go to the Pit, Magnus would be protected. His Spark flickered at that thought, the emotions stronger than he expected, his optics dimming... How could he... think it? He was loyal to the Autobots... but... but... _Magnus._...

"I know that Omega, but I need to know I can rely on you when I do..."

"You do not understand, _Sparkling_." Omega suddenlz rumbled, those green optics lifting to regard the Prime with a look, one that spoke of the true age of the old Guardian. He had been there since the beginning, he had developed his own Spark from nothingness, had suffered at the hands of the Cybertronians when they had shut down the others of his kind, they had been a threat.

Prime was surprised at the tone he was being regarded with. "Omega Supreme."

"I was created to _protect_. Protect Cybertron, Protect Crystal City, Protect Iacon, Protect Autobots. Protect Ultra Magnus." It was his purpose, his Spark knew nothing more than the joy of that love he had been given and the joy of protect the one that mattered most to him.

"I understand..."

"You do not, Optimus Prime. I am not like you." Optics narrowed, clearly not knowing what to make of this meeting between them. Would they attempt to shut him down if he got out of hand? Would he too suffer the fate of the others? It frightened him. They had a tool that could destroy him if they used it. Another complete shutdown would offline him permanently. "My Spark formed on its own. I remember well what your kind did to me and the other Guardians."

"I don't question your loyalty to the Autobots..."

"You do. You do otherwise I would not be here."

Omega's Spark suddenly jerked sharply within his chassis, green optics going wide the moment he sensed...

The door suddenly hissed open and the massive bulk of Ultra Magnus stood there, blue optics flickering from the sight of Omega to Optimus and back again. Before taking one look at the emotions on his lover's face and instantly his expression turned dark, for once Magnus was certain something was extremely off... though Optimus Prime had a right to be concerned... this was.... _not_ the way to approach the situation.

"Omega?" His optics narrowed on Optimus's facial plates after a long moment, "Sir."

Prime said something...

And Magnus stood there... as if he hadn't heard.

Omega sighed softly, knowing that Magnus's hearing was still glitching up a storm, especially after the recent battle... the loud sounds having sent the fragile circuits for a loop. "He can't hear you."

Optimus froze in his seat. "What...?"

Magnus was flickering a glance at Omega, finding the smaller Mech coming to his side, an arm instantly settling about the slender waist, drawing him closer, and felt the soft fingers agaisnt his armour relaying the message of Prime's words. Before a touch of something akin to horror came to the Mech's face when he knew his deficiency had been revealed to his commanding officer.

"In the last major battle, Soundwave fried his audio receptors. The last little skirmish shook them up again..." Green optics pinned Optimus in place, lips trned down into a deep frown. "I've been making sure that he receives the treatment he needs but First Aid agrees with my assessment that all we can do at present is wait until his hearing returns on its own."

"I should have been informed."

"Blow it out your aft, Prime." Omega whispered softly, tired and really wanting to be back in their berth curled up in Magnus's arms.

"Why...?" The black and blue Mech was questioning his smaller lover on exactly why he was in Prime's office...

Omega gave him an answer.

Suddenly, the two big Mechs were arguing... though he couldn't hear what was being said... as they were doing it through internal comms. Both Mechs were bristling...

But Omega's tanks suddenly and rather abruptly rebelled against him. A hand covered his mouth, optics wide and he was tugging himself free of Magnus's warm grip, diving for the waste disposal basket loosing all that he had had before the battle in one painful purge. Green optics closed tightlz against the feeling before shuddering sharply, feeling all the strength leave him in a rush.

Powerful arms were easilz scooping him up, terrified blue optics stared down at him, before he ignored Optimus and was sprinting out the door and instantly heading for Medbay...

* * *

"Tell me what's wrong!" Magnus demanded sharply for First Aid, the big Mech was leaning against the edge of the Medical Berth, one hand stroking slow circles over the warm chestplates, desperate to know what was wrong with his lover... he had never seen.... Omega so much as injured... the sight of the purging and half offlined had frightened the Spark out of him.

"This is perfectly normal." The little stripped medic huffed softly, visored optics turning from Magnus to gaze down at Omega almost affectionately, a hand lightly squeezing the little Mech's shoulder, delighted to know that he was not the only one carrying. Though it was a rather large surprise... he had not thought this particular pair would be the next ones to... Spark...

"If you don't... I swear...."

Green optics brightened slighty as he realised where he was, head twisting to gaze at First Aid....

"You.... no..."

"I know well how it feels. These two little delights of mine are just as bad when it comes to upsetting my tanks, its why I am prescribing Medical Grade from now on, and you need a full check up and shots as well."

"We.... we... only did it once!"

First Aid couldn't help a burst of laughter at that, optics lifting to examine the poor Field Commander who clearly hadn't a clue what they were talking about. "Well I have to say he's a potent Creator then. Or... you both were quite receptive to it... I've heard of it..."

The poor little Mech was turning suddenly to Magnus, staring up at the big frame what was hovering worriedly over him.

_'Magnus.'_

Omega suddenly found himself being kissed, all air being sucked from his chassis as he lifted his head and gave into the contact willingly. His processors going on vacation as that clever glossa was...

_'Stop... please... I need to... Magnus...' _

That dark helm lifted only when he was satisfied that Omega was indeed in one piece.... that he felt fine again to his Spark. His glossa flickered over his lips softly, unable to help but delight in the taste that lingered there, before his head dipped slightly, studying him. "What... what is it?"

_'I'm.... I'm carrying...'_

Blue optics blinked once. "O...meg...a...?"

_'We... we have a Sparkling.'_

And the next thing they saw was Magnus crash to the Medbay floor, optics dimmed and it was clear that Ultra Magnus had just fainted and gone straight into stasis lock with a loud clang...

"He took it well." First Aid mused.

* * *

**XD SPARKLINGS!!!!!!!!!!! this is Optio Magnus XD so we have Tourniquet and Red Cross, Optio Magnus... all we need is XD Valour Prime!**


	11. Snuggle

**Author's Note: **XD Magnus is such a cutie in this chapter. XD I'm looking forwards to these two hosing each other down in the next chapter XDDDD

**Disclaimer:** XD I only own the Sparkling. ^^ 3 Optio Magnus.

**Please review^^**

* * *

A soft low groan escaped Ultra Magnus as he felt warm arms curled about his shoulders, his optics flickering on dimly, gazing up into the features of his beloved Omega. His Spark jumping sharply within his chassis, his hand lifting, hesitating before pressing against the warm chestplate, palm resting against it and feeling… the faint pulse of another Spark alongside that of his lover's. Ultra Magnus was both delighted and shocked all at the same time, considering that they had been intimate all of a single time…

"Omega… I…"

'_Just tell me you want it…'_ Omega pleaded softly, green optics dimming worriedly, his expression showing that he was desperate for his lover's approval over this new and hopefully welcome piece of news.

"Of course! Omega… my Love…" He was leaning up and pressing a warm deep kiss against those trembling lips, his frame was still sluggish and ached in rather odd places, but his long arms were reaching out, curling about the slender frame. One tug and the small body was in his arms and lap, large hands cupping that slender jaw, lifting it and covering the beautiful features with tiny kisses, thumbs stroking across his cheekplates lightly. "Of course I want it, I love our Sparkling. I assure you… I was… just very surprised…"

Omega tried to stifle his laughter, bright green optics shimmering with happy tears, his arms wrapping tightly about the strong shoulders, clinging to him, desperate to hold onto the big frame that surrounded him. His helm came to rest against that warm throat, hearing the soft rumble of delight. A low purr of happiness escaped Ultra Magnus, the Mech had never believed he would find such a love as this… but to have a Sparkling… one of their own…

"Though I do admit, I was a little astonished that after… just one… er…" Flustered, Magnus was cradling the little Mech to him, fingertips tracing lightly over the warm helm, rocking him softly. "You… and I… I mean…"

'_I know… surprised me as well. I'm just so glad you're here…'_ His head nuzzled happily into that strong shoulder, relaxing into the contact, reassured by the quiet waves of love that seemed to float between them, the two of them cuddled on the floor of Medbay.

"As much as I am quite happy to see you both smiling, I would suggest if you aren't feeling queasy any longer Omega that you might take this back to your quarters…"

Waiting for the translation for a moment, Magnus was smiling at the medic, grateful to him, but also delighted over them having something so precious growing between them. He would protect Omega, he would do everything without his power to protect his beloved, Optimus Prime could go gather rust somewhere if he dared to suggest that they end their relationship. This was the one thing Ultra Magnus had always craved and he was not about to let any order or demand from anyone take this away from him.

"If he is well…"

"Just get some Medical Grade into him and plenty of rest and he'll be perkier than…"

Omega was giving the little Medic a look over Magnus's shoulder, but did translate some of what had been said, surprised when he found himself being carried like he weighed nothing. An arm was tucked behind his knees and the other about his shoulders, cradling him against the strong black and blue chassis.

'_What are we going to tell everyone? What… on Cybertron are we going to do about… Optimus…?'_

"Leave the Prime to me." Ultra Magnus promised softly. Fingertips were rubbing lightly over the warm helm, soothing him gently before his optics flickered with a gentle expression of pure love as he looked at the little Mech in his grip. "I promise no one will be able to convince me to leave you."

'_You know just what to say…'_ His optics dimmed completely and he just let out a soft sigh of relief, grateful for the warmth of those arms about him, glad that they would be able to head back to their quarters.

* * *

Blue optics were following him as he moved, his helm tipped back slightly to gaze over his shoulder at the massive frame that sat on the edge of the berth, blue and black frame leaning forwards, his chin resting against one large palm. The goofiest of smiles touching those lips, his expression showing the surprise and joy that new filled him, Magnus had never expected… never realised how much he wanted it until it landed right in the middle of his lap.

Two orns… two orns was all that had been needed to change everything.

"You've been staring at me all evening, Magnus." Omega's optical ridges were lifting as he regarded his lover over one shoulder, before twisting slightly, grey and orange form stretched slightly as he was thankful to get the kinks out of all his muscle cabling.

That goofy smile just seemed to grow wider, hearing the voice, just catching the words enough to know what the other was saying to him. "I… I just can't help it."

A soft chuckle escaped the slender Mech, before he was resting one slender hand against his hip, almost posing for the other to see, his lips twitching slightly. "I do love you, Magnus." He reassured the other softly, before he was rubbing lightly at his armour plating, scratching softly at the parts of his frame that were itching like mad, his optics dimming as he was letting out a soft sigh, knowing his systems were going to be glitching like mad now that he was carrying… The whole fact that he was carrying was amazing and so wonderful.

"As I love you." He whispered instantly, deep in his Spark he knew he would never deny this fact, he would say it proudly, would do anything to keep this beautiful Cybertronian with him. He wanted nothing more… nothing more than to forever have Omega in his life. "Forever."

"My sweet Magnus." His expression softened, before a finger was lightly tapping his lips deep in thought for a moment before he was slowly approaching the other, his hands reaching out to curl about the larger ones, carefully drawing them upwards, turning them over so he could drop a tender little kiss against each palm. "I'm glad your hearing has improved. I was worried…"

Slightly flustered, the large Mech was giving a soft little chirp of his own, leaning in to capture those soft lips and press a tender kiss against them his entire expression was loving. "I…"

Suddenly there was a slight beep from Omega's comm. link, his green optics blinking as he received the message, a soft sigh escaping him. "I need to… return to my Body…" It sounded so odd…

"I'll…" Magnus perked up, but caught the faint look. "You'll… be gone for a while?"

"A day or two. I have to finish off the repairs and recharge it for a while…" He needed to finish off the last of the repairs, they Autobots had been pulling double shifts to get the large Mech back together, Omega Supreme was one of their main defences and without him they were left vulnerable.

"Duties…"

Omega nodded slightly, knowing for once in his existence, Ultra Magnus wanted to skip his duty shift, wanted to go with him… but Magnus was a warrior, his skills in repair work weren't the best… "When I get back… we can…"

Suddenly an arm was wrapped tightly about the slender waist, pinning the smaller frame against him, those lips devouring his, soon enough his entire frame was being lifted from the ground, cradled against the strong frame, fingertips lightly stroking back and forth against his frame. Ultra Magnus clearly didn't want to let go, but it was only through sheer force of will that he managed to do so, his blue optics dark with emotions. "'Mega…"

"Any problems and I'll comm you straight away." He promised softly, stroking his hands against those warm cheekplates, surprised at just how much his beloved Magnus clearly didn't want him to go. Both their Sparks were quivering slightly with their emotions, begging for something both had not quite considered yet. "I promise. Anything and I'll call you."

The big Mech nodded slightly, very reluctantly releasing the frame of his lover, letting out a shuddering breath as he watched the other slip out of his quarters. His Spark sinking instantly in his chassis, shoulders trembled as he watched, how had he existed without that presence? How in Primus's name had he continued to function without the other Mech there… filling the void in his life, filling all the empty spaces within every inch of his being. He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to recharge…

And it turned out he was right.

* * *

Magnus was shivering slightly, his stabiliser servos clicking on the metal plating of the 'city' part of Omega Supreme's body, his hand reached out to lightly brush against the warm metal walls feeling the faint thrum of energy just beneath his touch. A spark of something warm flickered up through his fingers, making his Spark almost freeze in his chassis feeling the warm pulse of love and sleepy affection fill the space between them. His steps quickened, his head twisting either way as he reached a junction in the corridor.

A small repair servo drone was waving its spindly limbs in greeting and also almost seeming to call to Magnus, directing him down one particular corridor and he _felt_ a presence suddenly surrounding him. He had been within Omega before, but he hadn't realised just how strong the presence was when the smaller 'head' component was attached to the main body. No wonder that Spark was so large… so powerful… The rich red colour he remembered filling the space between them and sweeping up to consume every inch of his frame with warmth.

"Omega?" He called hopefully, his optics gazing around him, desperate to here that voice, longing for the reassurance only his Lover could give him that everything would be well.

"**Magnus?"**

The sound seemed to reverberate from all about him, filling the space and sending a shiver of delight spiralling through the big Mech, this was the Mech who had protected him, who had watched his back. His size and power were no match for that of this impressive Guardian, but still at times he was able to be the protector… it was quite a strange experience, but he welcomed it.

"I… didn't mean to… intrude…" Suddenly he was terribly nervous…

"You're never an intruder." Came a tired voice from off to his right, the grease and oil streaked frame of the head component slipped from one of the hatches nearby, his filthy fingers rubbed at his face plate in an attempt to clear the oil from his facial plates, just ending up smearing more of it across his features. "I… picked you up on my long range scans… you surprised me… You must have left right after your shift…"

A shy nod. The Autobot field commander was hurrying forwards, his long arms wrapping tightly about the filthy little Mech, gripping him tightly, his head dropping to nuzzle in against the warm throat, letting out a grateful little sound. Omega's feet were dangling several feet off the ground as he was literally picked up as the large commander straightened, his arms wrapped tightly about Omega.

"Magnus?"

"I… I'm… sorry… I…"

"I'm glad to see you too. I didn't think my absence…"

"I…" Flustered, his lips were brushing across the warm face, kissing him soundly, his Spark finally easing a little knowing he had his lover back in his arms. Even just a day apart… he couldn't bear it. His insecurities were like a powerful wall of something that hunted him down, capturing him up in its deadly grip.

"Hey, Mags, it's okay." He was still being held off the ground, his feet wiggling back and forth in amusement at just how powerful the grip around him was. "But, now I'm not the only one who will need a hose down."

Dirt and oil streaked Magnus's armour in great big patches of black against the warm blue metal, not that the Mech seemed to care…

"Love." He chuckled softly. "You have to put me down."

"Do I have to?" A slight pout, blue optics blinked down at him with a rather adorable expression, clearly one that told Omega that he would be in for something that night.

"Oh… alright. But we really do need a wash…"

"Does that mean I get to scrub…"

"Yeah, I promise you can scrub wherever you like as long as I get to give you a thorough cleaning… hose all those _dirty_ places."

A grin was his only reply.


	12. Sparkle

**Author's Note: **XD A little bit of fun with a slightly drunk Magnus XD

**Disclaimer:** Own nothing, wish I didXD

**Please review^^**

* * *

"What one is that?" A blue and black finger was lifting skywards and gesturing to one of the stars that glimmered over their head, his blue optics dropped back down to gaze down at the warm helm that was resting comfortably against his chestplates, the slender body snuggled into his lap.

"Epsilon Beta."

"Do you know the names of all of them?" Magnus questioned softly, his head dipping slightly as he regarded his lover for a long moment, his fingertips sliding tenderly over the orange and grey helm.

"Most of them that we can see from here." Omega was snuggling back against the warm body curved about him, leaning into the warm arm that tightened slightly about his waist, his green optics dimming in contentment. How had he ever existed without this feeling? How had he ever lived without this security, this love? "I've watched them come and go from the heavens." What happened when Magnus would leave him? Would he continue on forever too?

"You are amazing."

Suddenly his cheekplates were burning at the compliment, his helm twisting slightly before it was pressing against Magnus's shoulder slightly, feeling that other arm settle about him, the feeling of its heavy weight was reassuring. "I'm not…"

"You are, Omega." He whispered lovingly, dropping a kiss against the warm helm, his optics flickering before he let out a happy little sigh, unable to believe himself just how wonderful this was. "I don't know how… how you could have lived so long… survived all that the world has thrown at you…"

"You know… I don't know either. But do you know one thing?"

"Mmh?" Mouth having found something to occupy himself, his glossa was sliding up across the tips of the other's antenna lightly, trailing across it slowly, sucking on the very tip of it gently.

"I don't know how I could function without you."

* * *

Big blue optics blinked in surprise at that, before continuing what he was doing drawing soft sounds from his lover, his hands caressing slowly across every inch of that smaller chassis, feeling the warmth emanating from inside. It felt wonderful to be allowed to do that, just enjoying the quiet moment together, before he smiled. This was home, this was peace… this was his future. "I hope to always be exactly what you need.

"Optimus?" Omega blinked sharply at the frame of Optimus Prime filled the doorway to Omega and Magnus's quarters, his head dipping slightly before looking a little sheepish. Prime really did look sheepish, his head turned slightly to glance out into the corridor beyond before turning back towards Omega.

"I require your assistance."

"My assistance…" The carrying Mech tipped his head to the side before he was getting up off the edge of the couch and setting the data pad back down onto the 'coffee' table. Omega had suggested Ultra Magnus spend some time with his friends while Omega relaxed in their quarters and got a little reading done. Magnus had wanted to stay with him, but Omega had insisted quickly that the other should try to interact with the others… Magnus had given him a slight disconcerted look. But he thought he would enjoy the experience once he actually tried.

"Magnus has…"

Instantly Omega was paying full attention to the Prime, if something had happened to Magnus he would slag whoever was responsible with Magnus's rather big gun. "What's wrong?"

"He's…"

''_Mega… Meeeeeega.' _Magnus's voice filled the other end of the comm link as his lover was apparently attempting to call him. However, the fact was the voice sounded decidedly… over-energised.

"You… you didn't!" Omega buried his face in one hand, shaking his head slightly and remembering the one time he had let Magnus near his high-grade and let the other have a cube… He had spent the rest of the night cuddled within the arms of his lover who had passed out like a light the moment his systems had started to process the high-grade. "Please… in Primus's name tell me you didn't…"

_'Lovvvvvvvvve…'_

"Who gave him the high-grade?"

"Springer…"

"I'll kill him. There is one thing in this universe you DO NOT give Ultra Magnus. He can't handle high-grade. I know that, you know that."

"Springer didn't know that…"

"Still!"

'_Where are youuuuu?' _It was a low plea._ 'Miss you… missssssss youuuuu…'_

"I better go get him before he does something particularly…"

An explosion rocked the base.

"SLAG!"

* * *

Big blue optics flickered at Omega, a big smile running from one side of the Mech's face to the other, he sat on the floor, long limbs stretched out and his black and blue armour was streaked with soot and slightly charred in other places, yet Magnus just kept on smiling. Wheeljack was sitting nearby, optics flickering slightly and just staring upwards as Ratchet and First Aid pulled him up by either arm and were helping him out of the half smoke filled Rec Room.

"Omega!" Magnus was adorable like that, bright optics sparkling and bright with energy and… A large hand curled around Omega's tugging him forwards and lifting his head enough to kiss the smaller Mech deeply and fiercely, glossa invading his mouth as large servos were sliding down over the warm orange and grey chassis and pressed against the sleek aft.

"Mags." He whispered softly before that hand was actually sliding down over his aft lightly, brushing intimately against it and giving it a squeeze, making Omega squeak and both Aid and Ratchet turned back to glance at him. "You know not to touch high-grade…" The smaller Mech knew he wouldn't be able to lift the big frame on his own, but he was at least attempting to, his hands curling around the large ones after removing them from his aft and tugging the other upwards, but Magnus stayed firmly on the floor, completely unmoveable.

"It was only a little bit…" The big Mech whined softly, his head tipping to the side and gazing squarely at Omega looking a little sheepish, before grinning again, unable to be anything but almost outrageously cheerful. "Liiiiiiiiiittle bit." Large fingers were gesturing attempting to show something small but his hands were motioning to indicate something large.

"Even a little bit is too much. We both know that." Sighing he somehow managed to get the rather large Mech onto his stabiliser servos and with a big arm thrown about his shoulders, before he was gently tugging Magnus along. "Back to our quarters…"

"Nooooo…" Ultra Magnus was whining, pausing right in the middle of the corridor his hands sliding all over the warm chassis before him, enjoying the heat and the throbbing of those brilliant Sparks within. His mouth was devouring Omega again, cutting off any protests the smaller Mech was attempting to make as those fingers were somehow getting beneath his armour and was tugging at it. Several pieces clattered to the floor, the big blue optics sparkling at him again.

"Magnus… not here."

"So beautiful."

"MagNUS!" His body arched when a hand invaded sensitive parts, pressing against his lower areas and was stroking slowly over intimate cabling, teasing ports and connections on the way down. Soon enough Omega was pressed against the corridor wall, the large bulk of Magnus pressed against him. He was being kissed out of his processes, that hot mouth driving every thought and feeling out of him, he could barely process anything with the other pressed hard and hot against him like that. "Not here…"

"Why not?" Came that deep rumbling voice right against his audio, hot lips curled about his antenna sucking on it hard, glossa rubbing up and down and clearly not about to stop what he was doing. "You like it."

"I don't." Trying to protest, he knew it wasn't working very well, the other was strong and was definitely not going to stop, because his body was giving him away completely. Magnus knew him too well, he craved any touch from his lover, any gentle contact, and his voice filled the corridor. Whimpering and moaning, he had already lost most of his armour which was somewhere on the floor around him, those hands were rubbing wiring until it was slick with cooling lubricants, before that mouth was sliding downwards. For someone that barely had any servo-optic coordination, Magnus was easily getting to his knee joints before Omega. "What… what are you…?"

"Enjoy."

And a hot mouth pressed against the wiring that was behind where his codpiece had been, lips, glossa and denta teasing sensor nodes, licking and sucking on every part of it. Omega couldn't resist and couldn't keep himself quiet. Soon enough he was almost shrieking with pleasure, his hands resting against broad shoulders, barely able to keep himself up as his hips arched into that warm mouth, his fuelpump racing within his chassis. This was impossible!

"No… Mags… not… here…" But any protest died…

Just as Omega was screaming his overload sharply, trembling and feeling his legs give out beneath him like that, the other still pinning him to the wall smirking up at him, lubricant smeared across his lips. "That's only the beginning."

* * *

***snickers* XD that was fun! XD Smirking MagnusXD hehe**


	13. Splash

**Author's note: XD Pregnant Omega Supreme and the demands for icecream XD poor Magnus. **

**Disclaimer: I own Optio Magnus xD YAAY FOR SPARKLINGS XD**

**Please review ^________^**

* * *

"Magnus…" Omega was shifting slightly, his frame rolling as he was pressing a hand against his chassis, clearly attempting to keep the little Sparkling happy. However it was getting close to impossible to both ignore the craving he had not only for some rather odd things but also for… "Magnus…" He was pouting slightly as he rolled over, gazing at his Bondmate who was sprawled out on the berth beside him, sound asleep, the big mech was clearly quite comfortable where he was and clearly didn't want to move or end up going anywhere else.

"Magnus!" He poked the big shoulder, only to get a large arm wrapping around his frame and sliding him closer again, that warm body snuggling up against him like that and leaving him looking a little uncertain. "Come on… please…?" A hand was shaking at the big shoulder, getting himself a warm nuzzle and a whisper of his name, before the other was just drifting off into recharge again. "MAGNUS!"

The shout of his name got the powerful mech up from the berth with a jolt, pale blue optics wide and gazing down at his lover in worry, large hands reaching out to stroke against the warm chassis, leaning in close, sensors sweeping over every inch of the other's frame, attempting to get the best readings he could of the other's condition.

Pouting slightly, Omega was being stroked like that, large hands touching every inch of his casing and chassis as the other was pressing a warm kiss against it when nothing seemed to be wrong. "You sleep like a log."

"Omega… I'm…" Magnus was just about to apologise when he caught his companion's look and groaned… this was definitely something he was hoping that Omega wouldn't suffer from, but apparently Ratchet's warning was coming true. "Omega…"

"I'm hungry…" He whispered softly, the pout getting worse. "And my spinal plating aches too much for me to get up." It wasn't so bad… but he really was desperately hungry and craved something that made him almost scratch his helm in wonder himself at how bizarre it was. This was definitely something he too wished to avoid, knowing that Magnus needed his sleep, the mech could work himself into a whole if they weren't careful. Though at least Magnus wasn't so bad now! He would come home regularly on time and with only small amounts of paperwork would come into their quarters.

"Oh…" Magnus was rubbing at his optics, blinking slightly before reaching out to stroke down his lover's back when the other rolled over, rubbing at the aching plating and from the sound of relief he got from his Bondmate he had definitely hit just the right spot. "You sure you want me to go?"

"Mmmh?" Sleepy green optics blinked up at Magnus from where the pretty face was buried against a pillow, his body beginning to relax as those hands were rubbing at all his sore spots, Magnus knowing just where to touch.

"Are you still hungry?"

"Yes…" The sound was muffled against the pillow.

"What would you like?"

"Icecream."

"Omega… you can't have…"

"Please?"

"Alright, Love." He leaned in to press a soft kiss against the back of the other's helm, before he was being pulled down and a warm arm curled across his shoulders softly, heated lips catching him by surprise. He loved it when the other did that, drawing him in, pulling him close and just leaving him with a contented smile on his face.

"Hurry back…"

* * *

When Magnus returned, the berth was empty, his optics flickering with worry as they turned towards the bathroom, hurrying inside and was relieved when he leaned against the doorframe and just watching his lover indulge in a hot bath, slender limbs stretching slowly, clearly delighted over the fact that he was finally able to relax like that. Though he was carrying the tub of icecream… something that was thankfully big enough to satisfy the hungry mech.

Head leaning back against the edge of the tub, Omega was gazing at his handsome Magnus, lips turning upwards into a warm rather welcoming smile. "Come and join me… maybe you'd like to indulge me a little more… I'll make it worth your while." A hand reached out towards Magnus, before the other stepped closer and he was tugging at the sleek armour, letting it clatter onto the floor before shifting forwards, making room for the other behind him.

Magnus took the invitation, soon settling behind his lover, pulling the warm body into his lap, an arm coiling around the slender waist and getting a pleasant little squeak of delight from Omega. The Icecream bucket was being set into the slender grey hands, before Magnus was shifting and leaning forwards to feed his Bondmate from the bucket, loving the fact he could indulge his lover and let his finger rest against the bare chassis and feel the little Sparkling buzzing softly around inside the other's casing. The lively little thing seemed to be quite awake and seemed to be enjoying the icecream as much as Omega. "Nice?"

"Its good! You got chocolate…" A warm aft rubbed against the bigger mech's codpiece, getting a groan of pleasure out of him. "You want some?"

"Definitely." And those damp lips were being caught and licked softly, before being devoured quite eagerly, glossa invading the wondering mouth. It tasted strangely creamy, an odd taste but he had to admit it was sweet and warm and… he could feel the strange tingles fluttering across his frame. This was wonderful… And for a moment he wondered what his life would have been like if he had never met Omega like this… if they had never… A shudder of fear fluttered up his spinal plating. A day without Omega was like a day without sunshine… he couldn't stand the thought of being without his beautiful Bondmate. This was his happiness… his Bondmate and their growing Sparkling.

"How's he doing?"

"Hmm?" Omega was content to just snuggle in against Magnus who had finished feeding him the icecream, his optics half closed, the hot water and the warmth from his Bondmate doing the job.

"Our… son…"

"Oh…" The slow rub of that hand over his chassis was having a rather wonderful effect of making the Sparkling came and snuggle up against the outside of his casing, clearly attracted to the presence of his other creator. "He knows you already Magnus."

Bright pale blue optics widened at that, before rubbing a little more warmly against the metal, wishing he could touch, but right now they both needed to relax. "He… does… does he… really?"

"Yes… he knows who his Creator is. You know just being near you makes both of us happy." He was sighing contently, just tipping his head to the side as he was glancing upwards at his lover just enjoying the way the other was finally being able to smile back at him, the stress of the day finally lifting from them. "I've never been so content in all my life." His optics were drifting closed as he was purring softly as his lover continued to stroke over his chassis and body, the slow movements were making him feel warm and tingly. "You really are wonderful…" He whispered softly.

"I am Ultra Magnus… Prime of cuddles."

A sleepy fit of giggles escaped Omega at the other's announcement, leaving him squirming against his lover, unable to stop from giggling so much. When Magnus said things like that… with a dead straight face… But the other was suddenly grinning at him, denta flashing in the dim light of the bathroom. "And you, my Bondmate are the Prime of giggles."

"That's just prime…" Omega snorted. "We should ask him to be 'godfather'… I know how much we both respect him and I have a feeling our little one will definitely be quite a one to be named after Optimus, and of course after you… I was thinking, Optio Magnus." His head tipped up, watching as the other considered it.

"I like it." He was grinning at his Bondmate, squeezing him warmly and whispering something softly into his lover's audio before getting a slight slap on the arm. "Don't you dare."

"But you have to admit it would be rather fun…"

"Magnus… I love your sense of humour but that…"

"Please?"

"Fine… I'll help. But if you get in trouble from Optimus, I'm not taking any of the blame…"

* * *

Inferno and Red next ! XD


End file.
